Snake and Lion
by DragonRose888
Summary: Draco gets in a twisted predicament with none other then Harry Potter. Male Preggers included. Yaoi, Angst. The good stuff. mpreg. On hiatus, perhaps permanently.
1. Dilemma

**Won: **Once again, I would like to thank Dragon for letting me post my work here, since my msn thing is being poopy... Anyways, it's time to add on to the really good Male Preggers Harry x Draco fics, because the ones that have been written thus far are all excellent. In this one, Harry is "Seme" (on top)

Draco: I loathe you...

Satoshi: -nod- I live with her.

Harry: I don't envy you...

Shigeru: Disclaimer Time! Wonny does not own Harry, Draco, or anything in this story except Erin, who is her own creation. She will laugh and tease you if you send her flames and toast her marshmellows. -takes leash- Come, man whore, I mean, wife!

Sato: Er- on with the fic! -Runs-

**The Lion and** **the Snake**

A Wonnykins Production

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. Not that that wasn't normal, but today he was particularly nasty. He wasn't quite sure why; actually, he was. It was all the cause of that blasted Potter. Draco huffed as he turned one of the corridors. He was usually mad at Harry Potter, anyways, but last night...

His silvery eyes un-furrowed from their usual glare, sliding into a saddened gaze. What to expect, though? Harry had always hated him...

'I had hoped for far better...' the blonde thought, sadly, ', But he shot me down, like I knew he would. He thought I was only lying about... that.' By this time, Draco had arrived at his potions class, and the hatred in his misunderstood eyes resurfaced. No need to have anyone see him troubled when he had the reputation of the school's most non-chalant person on his shoulders. Besides, he thought, sitting down at his usual table, there was no reason to have Potter see him upset about the whole business. And speaking of which...

Harry Potter himself was walking in the room at that moment. Draco glanced at him briefly, then went back to setting up his ingredients. Harry seemed to feel the gaze of the silvery haired boy and looked his way, but by this point, Draco had turned away. One thing you learned about spying was to know the signs that the person you were watching was going to turn around. Draco was, next to Potter, the sneakiest student at Hogwarts.

Draco already knew what today's lesson was, thanks to Slytherin's own Head of House, and had his Halusinaginis Potion finished before the half bell. This gave the young Malfoy time to ponder last night's episode...

"Malfoy, what are you doing here!" Ah, how beautiful those green eyes could be, even when they were narrowed in suspicion and loathing.

"Oh, um... Just waiting for someone. Why do you care, Potter?" Harry glared at him.

"You're up to something; I just know it. Why else would you be out this late; sleepwalking? I don't trust you."Harry raked his emerald eyes up and down Draco's PJed body. Draco smiled inside.

'You like my body, eh? Well, we're all alone. Do care to examine it, will you?' Draco almost chuckled at the thought. Harry noticed the change on his nemesis's face. "What? What's so funny?" He growled.

"Oh, nothing you'd care to know..." Draco threw out the bait. He toyed with a bit of his silver-ish hair carelessly, pulling his most I-don't-give-a-damn-if-you-want-to-know look. He hoped the fish would bite.

It did. Harry stepped closer. "You'd better tell me. I'm not patient anymore, Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed. You set me up to come out here tonight; planting rumors everywhere, knowing Hermione or Ron would hear them, and tell me. So what do you want? You'd better make this quick, because so help me I'll hex you." He put his hand in the pocket of his robes to demonstrate that he was telling the truth. Malfoy only chuckled.

"I'm sooooo afraid. I'm quivering in my socks. Please, Potter, be more outward, not so harsh. I know on the inside you're just dying to say something far more interesting..."

"And what, pray tell, would give you that idea?" Harry ground his teeth. Malfoy sighed; no one could ever play his little game of Let's-keep-this-cool for very long without getting frustrated. No use beating around the bush then...

"If you really want to know, Potter, why don't you step in this room and find out what I've been, err, up to..."

Harry glared at him suspiciously. "Fine," He said after a while, "but you first." Draco shrugged. "Whatever." The blonde haired boy turned and walked into the empty classroom he'd been pacing by.

He lit up the candles in their brackets with a whisper and a tiny flick of his wand. Harry noticed the motion and hesitated, waiting to see if Draco was going to attack him. When the other sixteen-year old remained motionless, Harry's body un-tensed. Draco rolled his moon-like eyes; the un-relentless hero part of Potter was the only thing he detested about the hot boy. Never the less, he held his tongue and lay his wand down on a near-by desk. This move surprised Harry, who stared.

"What exactly are you up to?" Harry lowered his wand.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Lock the doors, will you? I don't want anyone to see-"

"Fine, but I'll keep my wand on me, thanks. I don't know what you're planning in that slimy head of yours, but its deffinantly not something I'm going to enjoy, is it?" He flicked his wand toward the door and muttered the locking spell. He then turned his fine, green eyes back to Malfoy, who was perched on a desk looking out the window. His wand still lie on the desk he'd placed it on. Harry had a feeling in his gut that told him something was just not right. Malfoy was acting totally defenseless, and unless his pale arm could stretch five feet to retrieve his wand, the blonde had no way to protect himself. Harry approached slowly, blocking both the paths to the exit and to Draco's wand.

Draco noticed and sighed. "You know, you really don't need to act like I'm going to kill you, Harry."

"Yeah, well you're a sneaky little git and- wait... did you just call me Harry?"

"That's your name, right? Or did you forget?" Malfoy turned back to the window; to the full moon that seemed to make his eyes larger. "You know, we really haven't ever talked about this whole deal about us hating each other. Perhaps we can find out and bury the hatchet?"

Harry stared. "Have you completely lost that evil little mind of yours? Or did you take some of that Halucinaginis potion on accident?" He lowered his wand completely. Malfoy was safe to approach. If anything, he was really sleepwalking and muttering a bunch of Gibberish.

"Neither, Harry. Thank-you for being concerned." Draco frowned as he let the sarcasm slip. "Actually, I want to tell you something. And you'd better not spread this around, or so help me...'

"I get it, Malfoy, now spit it out." Harry's patience had finally whittled away. Ginny would be wondering where he was, and if this little worm screwed up their evening...

Draco got up from the desk and walked over to him. Harry felt a very peculiar, yet familiar euphthoria. 'That hair; that walk; those eyes... VEELA!' His mind finally screamed. Alarm bells went off. It didn't make sense. If Draco Malfoy was part Veela, then shouldn't he be a girl? Apparently not. But what puzzled Harry the most was that Malfoy was using the Veela background to try and... Seduce him? It just didn't add up.

Unless...

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to look at me that way, Harry," Draco purred, "how long it took me to realize that this was what I wanted..." The silver haired boy put his arms around Harry, who looked as though he still had some fight from the Veela charm left in him. "What's wrong? You don't like this?" Draco grinned and leaned up to kiss the boy he had been longing for so long.

Harry snapped out of ecstasy long enough to throw Draco down to the hard, merciless stone floor.

Draco winced, rubbing the sore spot. "Ouch. Geeze, did you have to be so rough? I was only going to kiss you, Nervous." He looked up and saw that Harry did not look pleased. Draco bowed his head. "All right, I confess; not only am I part Veela, but I'm...I'm gay. And I think you're the most goddamn sexy thing to walk the Earth. Happy? But you told me you wouldn't say a word, so do me a favor and please keep it to yourself." Draco tried to get to his feet, but he just couldn't get a good foot place, and kept sliding...

It took him a few seconds to realize Harry was smirking. "Y-You didn't! Harry, take the fucking jinx off me right now! Why in Hell's name would you kick me while I'm down, huh?"

"Did you ever give me any mercy? No, I didn't think so. Now, look, you've probably ruined what was going to be a fantastic night with Ginny, so I doubt you're going to like this next part of your punishment."

Draco struggled against the Slippery Feet Jinx, not noticing that the other boy was taking off his robes...

When he did notice, it was far too late. It was painful, and when poor Draco woke up, blood was drying between his legs. Harry was no where to be found. The only thing his beloved rapist left behind was a piece of parchment that read:

Malfoy-

Try to seduce me while my guard is down again, and I swear that you are one dead Slytherin. For now, You're Veela secret is safe, but as for those other lies you told, I won't say anything, but I don't want to here this cock-and-bull shit about it ever again.

I will not be so easy on you next time you act like a moron. Keep that in mind and maybe this little instance won't get out.

-H. Potter

Draco tore the parchment in two, stuffed his robes back on, and headed back to the Slytherin common room. Twice he stopped to weep bitterly in a secluded area. Raped. Coolest teen at Hogwarts with the power to have anyone he chose and he had been raped. By Harry fucking Potter, no less. He ignored Pansy Parkinson, who was up and snogging Crabbe and who also squealed and sent a curse at him. He smoothly deflected it so that it hit the wall harmlessly beside him and ignored Pansy's sheepish apologies. She had always been the school whore, and when Draco had been with her, she did nothing but press him to have sex.

Too bad he wasn't a virgin; Potter had seen to that. Poor Draco sighed and opened the door to his private room. No bunking with everyone else for him; he had a double, queen sized bed all to himself, and, thankfully, his own bathroom. He would never shower in public with the other guys. Not that he ever had...

He slipped into his shiny green pajamas and threw the dirty ones away. The blonde flopped on the big, lonely bed and buried himself into the warm covers, crying softly as he imagined how much warmer they'd be if he had someone to share them with.


	2. Ponderings

Wonny: phew! I feels loved by my readers, I do! Here are some things to be adressed:

1)To **sbkar**, I realize that the first chapter did not include the anger Draco is supposed to feel, but this will come later. I am sorry that I offended you in some way. Rest assured that anger will come later, however, I don't think it will be perfect: I've only just started writting these kind of stories. Bare with me, and God Bless. Also, if you read this story, perhaps you would like to read Hopelessness, which I have also written. That, I believe, is very well written, and it plays out emotions very well. If I get my butt moving, it should also be completed really soon, too. It's the best idea I've come up with thus far, but if you don't like it, no pressure. I will strive for perfection! Or my name isn't Wonnykins! NYA!

2)To **Pretty Parachute**, I promise! ;-)

3)To **Anon**, it will be interesting, I sware!

4)To **Psycho Demon-Witch**, I haven't seen one like this, either. That's why me's got to write it, ne, ne?

Well, that's all me's got to say. Draco would like to say something, but it would be dirty and mean.

Draco: Why you little...

Wonny: See?

Shigeru: Wonny does not own Harry, Hogwarts, Draco, or anything in J.K. Rowling's books. Thanks!

Somewhere, the bell signaling the end of class rang shrilly and people began to pack up their things. Draco slowly backed out of the not-so-happy memory and looked around. He heaved a heavy sigh and flicked his wand lazily, sending his potions equipment back to its' proper places in his bag. The boy got to his feet and shouldered the burden, unaware that another student was watching him closely. He seemed to float out of the dungeon, unaware of where he was going, and how he got there. All he knew was that he wasn't hungry for lunch and he didn't feel like getting into a shouting match with anyone there.

Before he knew it, the silvery-eyed boy was sitting by the edge of the lake. The last teasing wisps of the summer tickled his face and combed through his glossy white-gold hair. Draco stared out at the water, watching the giant squid wave it's tentacles at the birds trying to nestle on them. Even though he told himself a hundred times that he wasn't hungry, his stomach protested with loud, rumbling groans. Things were just not going well, lately...

Suddenly, without warning, something in his chasm of a stomach stirred. He covered his mouth, wrapping an arm around his middle. Draco groaned then retched right into his hands. The sour, foul tasting bile dripped from his fingers with a smell worse then milk gone bad. He reached for his wand and flicked it quick, hoping no one had seen.

'Where did that come from?' he thought as he picked up his things and started briskly back to the school, 'I haven't been sick since I was in diapers...' On his way back, he saw the grounds-keeper, Hagrid, wandering towards his cabin, looking particularly pleased. Again, poor Draco groaned. No doubt that Potter and his buddies would know by tomorrow that he had puked on himself.

Sure enough, the next morning, Weasley made all the stupid Gryffindors laugh as he did his impression of Malfoy puking. And the torment didn't cease there. Throughout the week, the whole school did nothing but humiliate him. It wasn't that the whole puking incident was funny, it was that it was happening all the time. Draco would be sitting in class, working on his test or spell, and it would hit him. Teachers were not pleased at first. However, the vomiting continued to get worse and worse until even Professor Binns was worried.

The vomiting wasn't the only thing, either. Draco found himself having to take a leak every hour, too. Then there were the cramps. And, to top it all off, he was so dizzy that he could barely see straight, let alone walk to a class. It was getting to the point that he would make excuses to get out of class just to lie down and rest.

Today, it had been eight days since Harry had his way with Malfoy. The Malfoy in question was sitting outside, for the forth time, during lunch. This time, to his dismay, his ankles were starting to swell, and it made walking very tough. He dipped his feet into the cool water of the lake, sighing in comfort as the agony lessened. He was just settling back against his book bag for what promised to be a long nap when he heard conversation. Draco cursed under his breath. 'It figures.'

He stopped thinking about jinxing the intruders of his relaxing time when he heard some familiar voices.

"Hermione, I really don't see why your worrying about that git. He's just finally getting what he deserves: pain and misery."

"I'm not worried about Malfoy, Ron, honestly. Why would I be? I just think he's been, well...acting a little odd. I mean, don't you think we would've seen this coming if he were REALLY sick? It's just a little-you know-not right..."

Draco turned, eyeing Weasley and Granger with a look of utter loathing. Weasley was ranting on and on about him, and Granger was trying to shush him. Her eyes casually drifted along the lake edge and when she spotted Draco, her eyes grew wide and she hushed Ron. Ron Weasley turned and noticed Malfoy glaring at him.

"Watch your mouth, Weasley." Draco narrowed his moon colored eyes in distaste.

Ron only smirked. "Watch yours, Malfoy; you wouldn't want to puke on yourself again."

"At least it wasn't slugs, Weasel." Draco countered. Ron's ears turned red.

"Leave him, Ron, he's not worth it." Hermione piped up, clinging to Ron's arm, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"That's right, Weasel. Listen to your mud-blood; for the billionth time, she's right." Malfoy did not feel the familiar sensation of a smirk curling up his lips. He just wasn't in the mood today to argue. He turned back to his lake view and dropped his head down, closing his eyes. His head swam. Maybe after some R&R he'd feel better...

His eyes flew open as a jinx missed his ear. A sensation to protect ran through him, even though he didn't know of anything to protect. It was a feeling he'd never had before: He had no idea that his Veela instincts were rearing their gorgeous heads. In seconds, he was on his feet, but, without a wand, he was useless. Ron laughed, his wand aimed at Draco's chest. "What; are you going to take me out with your fists?" Again, the red head laughed. A crowd had gathered by now. Draco's eyes went from moon silver to lightning white. He raised his hands, feeling a sacred surge of power flow through them...

"What now? Honestly, Malfoy, just give-AAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ron was on the ground in seconds, trying to beat the fire from his robes. Hermione was screaming in terror, and just about everyone was staring at Draco's smoking palms. Those who weren't were trying to put out Ron. Draco growled low and inhumanly. He stepped slowly towards the fallen, now smoking Ron.

"Don't get me aggravated, Weasley. Next time, I won't aim for your clothes."

This was a down right lie; Draco hadn't been aiming. He only saw red, and he felt threatened. That having been enough reason, he had released the energy, or the fireballs, not caring where they hit.

"What's going on? Hey! I said-move it you! -What happened? Ron; Hermione!"

Draco turned just in time to see Harry push his way through the crowd. "Ron! Ron, what happened? Who did this?" Harry knelt to his friend's side and flicked his wand, patching the charred robes. Ron gibbered, but managed to point at Draco. Harry, and everyone else, turned in his direction. "You." The green eyed teen spat, getting to his feet. Draco backed up, taking defensive on the Veela instinct that he would never be able to fight this many.

"Potter, if it will please you, I was attacked first. So you don't have any other reason to come after me; back off." He couldn't help but feel scared. Not for himself, but then, for what?

Harry raised his wand, ignoring what Draco had said. Draco stepped back further. "Potter, I'm warning you: Don't you dare." Draco's eyes began to lighten again. He was still backing away, but if Potter continued to make those threatening movements, he wouldn't be anymore.

Harry started forward. Draco did as well, palms beginning to steam profusely again. Harry began to cry out a hex; Draco drew back his arm to release another fireball. Both were just about to let loose when two loud voices shouted: "EXPERILARMIS!" Two jets of light blue hit Harry in his chest and Draco in his stomach, sending them both sprawling backward onto the grass. Harry was winded, but Draco was not so fortunate. He slammed his head onto the ground in the process of being knocked back. Unconsciousness was immediate.

Wonny: No, he didn't die, it's just the DREADED CLIFFHANGER!

Satoshi: Time for your needle, Wonny...

Shigeru: Yes time for fluffy walls and straight-jackets.

Harry: -rolls off laughing-


	3. Start of A New Life

Wonny: You asked for it, so here it is! the third chapter of Snake and Lion! Doesn't it give you a warm fuzzy feeling? I have it, but that could just be gas...

Any whos, here's the responses to some of the more recent reviews:

**To DestinyEntwinements:** There is more updates to come! The story I have written so far is 30 pages long on my laptop! I'm updating bit by bit to improve the suspense, woooo!

**To Yaoi Angel: **Thank you! Dragon actually is the one who convinced me that my writing is good enough to be up here, so you may want to thank her, too.

**To Ouji-Sama: **I like to twist up my plots, that's what hooks me, as a writer. I think there are people out there that like it that way, too, like yourself, which is why I write like I do. And I love unique, as I am, I believe. It's what makes me, well, me! Thank-you! And wait no longer!

**To Mystique: **Thank-you! I will continue! Hopefully I will get enough support to keep going to the end, as it is rare that I finish a fic. But I will try!

**BTW: **I have also written another angesty tragety story that will be finished soon. If anyone wants to read it, it is named Hopelessness under this pen name. Thanks! Read on!

When Draco opened his silver eyes again, the ceiling of the Hospital Wing came into view. His head pounded. He automatically sat up and threw up all over the sheets. He wiped his mouth, grouping for his wand to clean up the foul smelling mess. Once he had vanished the bile away, he concentrated on listening to the voices outside of his curtained bed.

"Professor, he attacked Ron!" Harry...

"I'm aware of that, Harry, but I'm afraid he can not be punished for defending himself." Draco sighed at Dumbledore's reply.

"He nearly burnt him to a crisp! Ron didn't even touch him! He wasn't even trying to hit him!" Harry cried exasperatedly. "Professor, isn't there anything you can do to see that he doesn't get out of hand?"

"His Veela instincts took over for a moment, Harry. His descendants are that of a species so powerful that by no means of interbreeding with humans can their characteristics be erased from their genetic code. Yes, I know that Draco Malfoy is part Veela, so I suggest you stop gapping, Harry; he told you himself, as I'm aware." Draco nearly chuckled imagining the look of shock on Harry's face. "His defensive characteristics were sparked when Mister Weasley threatened him; why, I don't even think he knows. I do know, however, that something was important enough for his gut feelings to kick up the Veela in him. There isn't anything I can do, Harry. He is a student and he will continue to be taught, despite his family background. I'm understood when I say that if people felt your scar pangs were, shall we say, weird enough, you wouldn't be pleased if someone wanted you out, yes?"

Harry mumbled something inaudible and Dumbledore replied cheerfully "Excellent! Now, Harry, I would suggest you stay here. Madame Promfry has a few tests she'd like to run on Mister Malfoy and I think you will be quite interested on what the results are." Draco heard Dumbledore's quiet footsteps trod out of the wing. There was silence. Then, he heard the brisk, angry stomps from Harry coming this way. Not that he cared. Draco merely put his hands in his lap and began to look thoughtfully at the sheets.

Harry ripped back the curtains. He was hopping mad. He softened when he noticed how awful Draco looked. The boy was paler then ever, and he seemed to have chills. Never the less, he managed to stand there and glare at the ill Slytherin. "You're bloody lucky that Snape and Professor McGonagal were there to stop me; I would've done a whole lot worse then knock you out."

"I believe you. I can remember, you see." Draco said quietly, picking at a loose thread on the bed sheet. "Although, I doubt you were all that eager to have you're way with me with everyone watching..." He looked up. Harry realized that it wasn't anger that was pronounced in his eyes; it was hurt. Draco looked back at the sheet and continued to pick at it. Harry stared at the boy for a long time until Madame Promfry bustled in, carrying a tray of potions with her.

"Mister Malfoy, there are a few tests I'd like to give you while you're here. Tell me," she said, "what kind of symptoms have you been having, lately?"

Draco swallowed, blushing deeply. His eyes flicked towards Harry. "Err, um- you see, - eh..." Madame Promfry took the hint and turned to Harry.

"Could I ask you to wait in my office, Mister Potter?"

"Of course, sorry..." Harry turned towards the door and as it closed, Madame Promfry turned back to Draco.

"You were stuttering?" She said calmly as she placed the tip of her wand to his head and read his temperature.

"Yes; I've been puking all the time, and it's really starting to annoy me..." Malfoy said, toying with a lock of his fine hair.

"I've heard. Anything else?"

"Well, I have to pee every hour or forty-five minutes."

Madame Promfry paused. 'Odd.' she was digesting this information as well as what the reading from the Ferenhightus Spell had given her. "I see. Is there more?" She said, frowning.

"I'm really dizzy at points; I have these odd cravings for things that I usually won't touch and other things; I have these awful cramps in my stomach a lot; and my ankles are getting swollen. Does that help?" Draco said, done ticking off the problems on his fingers. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and looked directly at her. He was surprised to see her scurrying off to a large book of Magical Illnesses and Cures. "Madame Promfry? Is there something wrong?" The sixteen-year-old bit his lip, frightened. What if he had been poisoned?

Madame Promfry ignored him, thumbing through the book. She stopped and read down the page. When she finally spoke, she startled Draco.

"Have you been sexually active, lately? Don't lie; almost all teenagers start doing it sometime before graduation. It's perfectly natural."

Malfoy blushed, then panicked. What should he say? That he had been raped be the boy in the other room? No, but if it was for his health..."Yes, I have..."

"Hmm... When were you last?"

"About eight days ago. Why, is something wrong with that?"

Again, she ignored him. She turned back and raised her wand. Immediately, the Veela signals for danger went off again. She shushed him. "I'm only going to perform a spell, Draco," she said soothingly, "Just relax. It won't hurt anything, I promise." Draco relaxed as told. She drew her wand through the air in front of Draco. There was a pause, then a turquoise colored plus shot out of the end of her wand. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" He asked as the plus sign drifted away.

Madame Promfry frowned. "That was the Maternatilium Fetalis Charm. Nifty little trick: it's a pregnancy test. And I do believe that yours just came out positive, Mister Malfoy."

Draco's face turned paper white. "WHAT!" He put his head in his hands. "That's not possible! I'm a boy! A Male! I HAVE A PENIS, FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO'S SAKE!"

Madame Promfry only shook her head. "In a world of magic, almost anything is possible. And there are those rare occasions where a male can become impregnated. In your case, Mister Malfoy, I believe it's your Veela background that did you in. You see," She sat next to the 'no-no-no'ing Draco and put her arm around him. It was a rare gesture; one that she reserved only for those in the emotional breakdown stage. Draco sniffled. "Your family, on your mother's side, is not accustomed to having male Veela children. It is very rare that a male is born to Veela. So rare that the child bearing generics don't bother changing everything. You can have children both ways. The same way as your mother had you, by the way." She knew he was thinking that he would give birth anally, which was too painful to picture, let alone go through.

"How in the world will that be possible!" He cried.

"Late in the pregnancy, close to the due date, a birth canal will form."

Draco groaned, putting his head back into his hands. All he could think about was 'Dad's going to kill me; Dad's going to kill me; Dad is going to KILL ME!'

"This is excellent, just PEACHY KEEN!" Draco sobbed miserably.

"You're telling me."

Draco and Madame Promfry both jumped as Harry walked over to them. He looked just as shocked as Draco did.

"You mean to tell me that I got Draco Malfoy PREGNANT?" He sighed exhaustedly.

Madame Promfry blinked. Draco groaned. "And you were threatening me not to say anything..." Draco shook his head.


	4. Dispair

**Wonny:** Hiya, Nya! Here's my next chapter of Snake and Lion! But first, a little shout out to a certain** Miss Lesley**:

I appriciate the good-critisism you gave. Thanks for bringing that up. If you want the answers to your questions, contact me at I'll be glad to answer or at least explain my reasoning.

Also, I want to tell you that I also liked Draco blasting Ron. It was very enjoyable to write, let me tell you! If you want the other questions you have answered, just send a note my way. Thanks again!

As for my other readers, you may also feel free to send me your questions if you have any. I don't want to trouble Dragon by having you all send anything to her as she would have to print it for me and take it to school. She's done enough for me as it is. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I own a Harry Potter poster and the character in the next chapter named Erin. J.K. Rowling owns everything else, and I wish I did.

**Chapter 4: **

Headmaster Dumbledore was called for immediately. To everyone's surprise, he wore a calm smile and only nodded sympathetically as Madame Promfry, Draco, and Harry spilled out the entire story. Well, Harry had expected as much; Dumbledore seemed to know everything before anything happened. It was extremely embarrassing, telling the headmaster that he'd gotten another boy pregnant, and it didn't help with Malfoy sobbing through the whole tale.

Finally, when everything had been laid out, they waited for a response. At first, Dumbledore said nothing. He merely placed his fingers together and furrowed his brow thoughtfully. Malfoy was still crying, though more softly then before. He seemed to be lost. Harry was, un-willfully, worried. Malfoy was just not, well, Malfoy. He never remembered seeing Draco Malfoy so distraught in the time he had known him. Not that Harry cared about what happened to the pale git, but that was his child the git was carrying...

After what seemed to be ages of silence, Dumbledore un-furrowed his brow and raised his eyes. They were strangely twinkling. What about Malfoy being pregnant with Harry Potter's child would make him so calm and even happy? They were about to find out.

"Well, this seems to have placed quite a predicament on both of your shoulders." Harry hung his head guiltily. "However, perhaps this will be a chance; a very rare chance; for you two to put a side your differences and try to get along, am I right?"

Harry would have choked had he had had something in his mouth. "Him? Me? You can't be serious, Professor!"

"Typical..." Malfoy hiccupped, "Just typical..." He placed his head back into his hands.

Professor Dumbledore ignored both comments. "I am well aware that you do not normally get along with Mister Malfoy, Harry, however," the old wizard held up a finger before Harry could agree, "I think he needs you at the current time. After all, you are the father."

"That's not the point! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't even KNOW it was possible! There isn't a way in Hell that I'm going to be tight around Malfoy's finger just because he couldn't keep his legs closed while he was busy trying to tempt me with his Veela shit!" Harry sat down and then jumped back up when he realized who was also sitting there.

"Harry, I know that this may be hard for you, but-"

Malfoy interrupted, getting up hastily. "Leave it; I don't care what he wants to do. If he wants to be a blasted jackass and pout because he's being asked to be a man and have some balls, then let him. I really couldn't care less!" He must have, because tears were running all over his face. "And, as for you, Potter," he said, rounding on Harry, "for your information, I was trying to keep my legs closed; YOU'RE the one who forced them open, you shit. Next time you try to attack me, by magic or otherwise, I won't hesitate to burn you alive. Just remember that. Oh, and one last thing; You don't have parents, anymore, do you? Well, guess what? Your baby as of now does not, and will never have, a father; how does it feel!"

After this outburst, Malfoy grabbed his things and ran out, not caring where he was going, just wanting to get away from that ass-hole Potter.

Draco wasn't seen for the rest of the day. After hours of trying to find him, Harry and Dumbledore gave up and went back to the Headmaster's office. Harry flopped down in the chair opposite the huge desk, running one hand through his untamable hair. Dumbledore only sighed. They sat like that for quite awhile, both thinking, but of different things.

"Well, I have a feeling Mister Malfoy is back at home. I'm sure he and his parents will turn up tomorrow."

"Yeah, great." Harry's thoughts lingered painfully on Malfoy's last comment: _"Your baby, as of now, does not, and will never have, a father; how does it feel!"_ 'It makes me feel like shit, Malfoy, like a lot of worthless _shit_.' Harry thought miserably. He felt filthy. His father would never have abandoned his mother like that if they had been in a similar situation. If anything, they would have worked things out, trying to see to it that the soon to be child would grow up with parents that equally wanted to be there. Hell, some people fell in love that way. A gnawing sensation in the pit of Harry's stomach told him that if his parents were alive, they would be ashamed of him. That made him feel even worse.

"Would you, if given the chance, apologize to Mister Malfoy? It is only a suggestion; a mere hypothetical question. However, I would like to hear the answer."

Harry gazed up at the pale blue eyes of the Headmaster and sighed sadly. "Yeah, I would. Hell, I'd propose to him, if that were what it took to make him take that back. Shit, everyone I know would think I was a no good fuck-body if this got out. Even the ones who hate Malfoy more then I do..." Harry put his head in his hands. "But he's probably got in for me, now." He was silent for a few minutes. Then...

"What am I going to do?" he whispered helplessly.

At the Malfoy Estate, a certain Draco Malfoy was wondering aloud the same thing to his dear, beloved mother, Narsisca. However, he was sobbing and hugging her as she tried to calm him, stroking his white blonde hair, so much like her own.

"Oh, mother, I have no clue on this!" He cried, "That fuck-body Potter! That ass! That low-down Mudblood loving Potter! I wish I had the will to kill him..." he whimpered pitifully.

"My poor Dragon; would you prefer if I did it for you?" His mother cooed.

"Thank-you, mum, but no. If he chooses, I really would like him to try and, well... be here..." He finished softly, sniffling quietly. "I don't know why I said that to him, about his parents and all. He must loathe me, now..." He closed his lifeless gray eyes. "I would, too, I suppose... but I still-" he hugged his mother tighter. "I still care for him... is that so wrong?" he asked.

Narsisca shook her own head of blonde locks. "Of course not, love. But, are you absolutely sure that he resisted your ancestral tactics? It seems to me that he was being a little rough..."

Draco groaned. "I sincerely doubt that, mother. He was quite mad. And, besides, he wanted nothing to do with me when he found I was pregnant." He glanced at his stomach. It looked normal enough. Perhaps the test had been wrong? 'Get a grip, Draco. Even you can't pretend that this isn't happening.' he scolded himself.

"Perhaps you should get rid of it, then, Draco."

Draco and Narsisca looked up. "Father." Draco nodded. Lucious nodded as well. "Get rid of what?" Draco asked.

His father swept towards a chair opposite the couch his wife and son, not to mention soon to be grandchild, were sitting on. "The child, Draco."

Both of the two Veela-hybrids gasped. "Kill the child, Lucious? Have you lost your mind!" Narsisca screeched, looking murderous. Draco was equally enraged.

"Father, how could suggest such a thing!" he cried, eyes turning that white shade again. Lucious only rubbed the top of the snake cane calmly, ignoring the twin glares of the Veela.

"Because it is the logical thing, Draco; use your head. No child, no problems. And don't give me that look; I told your mother the same thing when she was complaining about the problems she was having when she was to have you. She nearly agreed, so she isn't as saintly as she acts." Draco turned his gaze onto his mother, who looked sheepishly away.

"You think a lot of things over during pregnancy, Draco, and I must have told you so many times before and after I had you that I was sorry I had ever considered it." Draco relaxed after she spoke, sighing in relief.

"Well, doing that deffinantly won't help. Father, I just couldn't do that..." Draco again glanced down at his midriff.

"Then I suggest you stop complaining, Draco. May I remind you that if you had not been foolish enough to let down your guard, you would not be with child?" He narrowed his eyes as Draco bowed his head silently in shame.

"I'm sorry, father... I guess it is my fault..." He began to feel depressed again.

"However, Potter has more blame then you. I will have a chat with Mister Potter tomorrow; we'll see what he plans to do. I'd advise you not to worry about it, Draco. He will been taken care of." Lucious smiled coldly. Draco sighed in relief.

"Thank-you, father. I thought for sure-"

"That I would be angry? Oh, make no mistake, Draco; even though a big part of this wasn't your fault, I am quite disappointed in you. Rest assured, you will be punished."

Draco groaned. "Damn..."

"And don't curse in front of your mother."

"Yes, father..." Draco sighed.

"Now, you need rest. Upstairs; lie down. Your mother will bring you something to help you sleep. I, " Lucious got up, " am going to inform your teachers of your... condition." With that, the head Malfoy swept from the room. Narsisca sighed and stroked Draco's head comfortingly.

"You'd best do what he says, my son." She got to her feet and helped Draco up. She smiled in a giddy fashion. "This shall be most exciting!"

Draco eyed his mother strangely. "What about?"

"My grandchild, of course! Oh, my family would celebrate daily if we got news of a new addition to the family. It has always been a cause to be happy, for me. I suppose you are a bit young, but a child is a child!" She took his hands and began to dance with him, humming and singing occasionally as they whirled around the room. Draco smiled. Even though it was silly, he couldn't help but feel the same way his mother did. Plus, she hadn't been this happy since he had been a little boy, when she would pick him up and do as they were doing now. So, no matter how odd it was, he continued to let her dance with him because she was right; a child was a cause to celebrate.


	5. The Planning

Won: WhoOt! Sorry this took so long to update! Finishing freshman year in high school is stress mania, and I was involved in other fics, as well. Here's to my loyal, outstanding readers! Enjoy another chapter of the beloved Sanke and Lion!

Also, A character in this chapter is a replica of your dearest writer herself! Guess who it is? References of ShiShi are from other stories I have written.

Disclaimer: Besides Erin, I own nothing in this story what-so-ever but the plot. Bite me, Lawyers!

The Planning

The next morning, as expected, the Malfoys arrived, stepping out from the fireplace in Dumbledore's office one at a time. First was Narsisca, elegantly dressed in a Victorian age green gown, blonde hair sweeping gracefully through the air around her. She turned and held out her arm to the just appearing Draco Malfoy, who was quite tired looking. He had purple swellings underneath his silvery eyes, and he looked exceptionally pale. All night his stomach cramped up, and the few times he managed to sleep, the pains woke him up so that he would curl up on his side and cry for his mother. Not only that but his vomiting had gotten worse. He would run into the bathroom every fifteen minutes to empty out his stomach. Needless to say, Lucious's idea to get some rest had been utterly worthless.

Last to emerge from the green flames was Lucious Malfoy, looking quite intimidating in his high-necked cloak and fashionable steel-toed boots. His best cane, one with a jade cobra's head carved on it's top, looked like a weapon in this enraged father's black-gloved hand. However, he kept his calm composer and fell into step beside his boy. His right hand gripped Draco's shoulder in a comforting way. Draco made an appreciative noise in his throat, placing his tired head in his mother's side. Both parents exchanged looks of worry. Draco had never been so ill, but, then again, he'd never been impregnated before, either.

Also in the room at the time of the Malfoy family's arrival was, of course, Dumbledore, as well as Serverus Snape and Madame Promfry. All three occupants eyed the new arrivals. The only one not surprised to see them was Professor Dumbledore.

"Lucious, Narsisca, ah, and young Mister Malfoy. Excellent. We were just speaking of you all. Come, have a seat. I'm afraid a few of our other guests are running a little behind schedule, so we may have to wait for a little while." The old wizard flicked his wand and three chairs identical to the ones Professor Snape and Madame Promfry were sitting in appeared. Draco immediately fell into one, thankful to be able to sit down again. His mother sat on his left, scooting her chair more towards him. Lucious sat on the other side of his wife, looking haughty.

Professor Snape, who knew nothing of Draco's condition, eyed his prize student in concern. "Draco, what on Earth is ailing you?" the dark haired potions teacher said after looking him up and down.

Draco gazed at the teacher wearily. "All in good time, Serverus, all in good time. In the meantime, I am aware that our other guests are arriving about now." As Dumbledore spoke those last few words, the door to his office rattled with several soft knocks. The headmaster conjured up three more chairs before calling, "Come in."

In entered a strange trio of teenagers: one was Harry Potter, who looked nervous enough as his eyes passed over everyone else in the room. He received glares from both Malfoy parents and Professor Snape. When his eyes got to Draco, the gold-silver haired boy curled up like a large, green and silver colored cat in the chair and looked away. The green eyed sixteen-year-old sat in the chair by Madame Promfry, not looking at the others.

The next guest was Hermione Granger, who looked puzzled at the strange assortment of people in the room. She swept by them and sat next to Harry, ignoring the glares she got from, again, the Malfoy parents and Professor Snape. The last guest was someone no one had ever recalled seeing, let alone met. She had on knee high boots and faded green pants, tucked into the top of her boots. Her shirt was a white blouse that had jeweled edges. Her wrist had a band of skulls and chains dangling from it. Her neck was adorned with three necklaces; one was a gold chain with stars of the same material hanging all around it; another was a gold chain with a skull medallion dangling from it; the last was the most plain, but stood out the most: a silver chain with a yin-yang, minus the dots, that was colored purple on one side and green on the other.

This strange girl casually cast her gray-blue eyes around the room, tossing a ponytail of the most astonishing red hair over her shoulder. Her cloak neatly touched the floor as she swept towards the last chair. She sat down, smiling at whoever happened to catch her eye and saluting from her skull and crossbones do-rag. Professor Dumbledore was the only one to return her gesture.

"Now, we are all here and situated. But before we get started, would anyone care for a Peep? They are a delicious Muggle marshmallow treat in the most delightful shapes." He offered the jar to everyone in turn, starting with Draco, who turned greener then his mother's dress and shook his head, and ending with the red haired pirate girl, who eagerly took one, and was the only one besides Dumbledore to do so. The Headmaster beamed at her and turned back to the others. "Now, the reason I have called you all together, with the exception of the Malfoy's, who turned up out of pure chance is because of a certain, em, predicament between Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy." He gestured to each in turn for the Pirate, who nodded and continued to nibble her Peep. "Some of you already know what that is. However," He cast a glance at Draco, "I think it would best if I were to tell the others less informant."

Professor Dumbledore folded his hands and smiled pleasantly. "It seems that Mister Malfoy, here, is with child." At once, Hermione gasped, hands at her mouth; Snape's eyes went so wide that they looked like saucers; and Pirate choked on her Peep. She hacked for a moment, then pointed a skull-decorated wand at her throat and gasped, able to breath again. She then turned to Draco and asked, in an American accent, "You are!" she shook her head, saying "Uh-uh-UH..." under her breath. They all turned back to Dumbledore, who had begun to speak again.

"However, more surprising is that the father is none other then Harry Potter."

Pirate burst into peals of laughter. "Oh, Shi-Shi, that's not RIGHT!" she yowled, "Worst enemies, right? Uh-huh! Oh, man, that this should happen again... I'm sorry, it's just," she wiped her eyes, "I had to deal with a situation just like this very recently. In fact, the only thing difference between then and now is that you two look different then the other one's I dealt with. I suppose that's why you wanted me here, Mister Dumbledore?" She focused her attention on the Headmaster, who nodded.

The old wizard nodded. "Right you are." He turned back to the others. Serverus was glaring daggers at Harry, and Hermione was looking quizzically at her friend. Draco merely sighed. "Now that the news is out, I would like each of you to know that you each are going to play an important role in the time it takes for this child to grow. That is, if it's parents don't have any objections to the duties I have assigned." Dumbledore turned his grayish blue eyes to Draco, who gazed back at him, tiredly. "Of course, Draco Malfoy will be the mother, which is all we can ask." Draco snorted in a way that said "Duh."

The eyes went to Harry next. "Harry Potter is playing the role of the father. However..." The Headmaster sighed, "I'm afraid that certain things need to be said in order for Mister Malfoy to agree that Harry stay that role. Harry, you had something you wanted to say, I recall?"

Harry nodded. Keeping his eyes to the floor, he spoke to Draco. "I am... truly sorry, you know, about what I said yesterday. There's no point in giving you an excuse on why I acted that way; it was unacceptable and... I'm sorry. I really am willing to help you, and all. But," he rubbed the back of his head, "that's up to you, I suppose..." He was silent after that. When he finally dared to look up, Draco was looking thoughtfully into space.

"Potter, -Harry-, I honestly don't give a shit if you want to help or not. You're a rapist, a piss-poor father, and I honestly don't think you're telling the truth when you -say- that you're 'sorry'." He turned to glare at the Gryffindor. Harry felt his heart sinking.

"Mal-Draco-, I really am telling you the truth. I am sorry, and I really want to help. I swear on... on my parents' graves that what I'm saying isn't a lie." The part about his parents' graves had Malfoy. They also made him feel guilty about the last remark he had made to the other boy. He looked away for a moment.

"Fine. You can stick around. You just remember what I said about laying a finger on me. Trust me, my parents, nor I, would hesitate to break it off, or worse." Harry shivered, remembering seeing Ron smoldering on the ground.

"Of course. Anything."

Dumbledore beamed. " Well, now that that's settled, I would like to inform the new parents on the roles of the other's gathered." He gazed at the older Malfoys. "Lucious, Narsisca, you both will, of course, be helping your son and his partner through this troubled time?" Both nodded, though the look in their eyes suggested that Harry wasn't going to get much from them. "Excellent. Draco, Harry, you are both comfortable with this?" Draco nodded, as did Harry, although it was reluctant.

"Poppy," Madame Promfry looked up, "You are to be Draco's 'midwife'. You will help with any of the symptoms and ailments that befall Draco during his pregnancy and the delivery of his baby. Is this understood?" She nodded. "Harry? Draco?" Both of the new parents nodded again. "Very well. Hermione Granger." Hermione started at the sound of her name being mentioned. "I'm sure that male pregnancies are very different from female pregnancies. I also think that it would be a good idea to answer any questions either Harry or Draco has if they need them to be answered. I also don't think an extra midwife would hurt, either."

"It is a very difficult subject to study, Professor; it may take a while to come up with enough information. As for being a midwife, I wouldn't mind, but that might take some research, too..." she frowned, thinking of any mention of male pregnancy in the thousands of books she had read thus far in the year.

Dumbledore nodded. "The information can be provided for you, Miss Granger. Any objections, Draco? Harry?"

Harry shook his head, but Draco glared. "Yes. There is no way I'm having Mudblood Granger hanging off me like a tick. The last thing I need is an entire book read to me about things that I really don't want to be worried about until they happen."

Harry frowned at this. "Then she won't tell you unless you ask. Even you have to admit that she'll help you a lot more then if she wasn't around, Draco." Draco growled: He had a point.

"Fine, but Granger, don't tell me unless I want to know." Draco moaned. He put his head into one of his hands.

"Good, good. Now, Serverus, here, will be one of your two guards, Draco, as well as a provider of some of the potions you will need to take throughout the pregnancy. Any questions, boys?" Harry wanted to cower then and there. Draco was comfortable with Professor Snape, however, and so, although it pained him to do so, Harry agreed to let him help.

At last, Dumbledore rested his tired eyes on the Pirate, who had been taking all this information in intently. "As for your other guard, this is it. Her name is Erin Foraker, and she used to live in America. However, she will be valuable to you and your protection, so no matter what you and Harry decide, Draco, she will be here. And the reason being is-"

At this point, Erin stopped him. "Allow me." She stood from her chair, and, grasping the cloak and skullcap, announced: "I am," the cap and cloak were torn from her, revealing a long, skinny black tail and a pair of cat ears, which wiggled, "an animangus." She showed a set of fangs through her smile and a twinge of gold crept into her large eyes to the stunned and shocked group.

"Y-your EARS! What in the bloody hell is with your ears!" Draco looked horrified. "I know enough about this to know that you shouldn't look like-like an animal when you're not one!" He backed up into his chair. Erin just put her cloak and cap back on.

"I was young and I accidentally got the casting wrong. This is irreversible, and it reminds me to be more careful with everything I do." She gazed at her wand thoughtfully. "Besides, I have a strong belief in liking people for who they are, not anything else." She sank back into her chair, looking a bit out of it.

"So, needless, to say, Miss Erin will be essential to you are your baby's protection. She will remain in her animal stage through your lessons, at which I advise the other teachers of, and will only reveal her true form in dire need or in a secluded area, such as my office." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Does this suit you?" Draco, eyes still wide with the shock of the ears, nodded. "Perfect, then the only thing left to do is inform the other staff of Draco's condition and to wait, patiently, for the arrival of his child." He gazed pleasantly at everyone in turn, then stood from his desk. "Duties of those here begin now. If there are any problems, you know where to find me. Harry, Poppy, Serverus and Miss Foraker know the password to my office, and if it changes, they will know first. Now then, off you trot."

There was a simultaneous scraping of chairs as everyone stood to leave. Erin grinned and stood beside Draco. "We'll be good friends. Can I sit on your shoulder?" She placed her wand to the center of her forehead and was, in a split-second, a black cat with a circular patch of green and purple fur on her neck. Draco sighed.

"Sure, why not?" The cat beamed and pounced onto his shoulder, standing straight and tall.

Harry hurried on ahead with Hermione. She wasn't pleased. "Harry, why didn't you tell me that you and Draco were-?"

He frowned. "Because, we never were. I got mad and he was using his Veela stuff on me. So I... had my way with him." He did not look at her. "I know that sounds petty, but it was the thing to do at the time. I regret it, but not because Malfoy's pregnant."

Hermione dropped the lecture she was going to give Harry. "Well, I hope he knows that. What are you going to say to Ron about this? And you'd better; if the rumors start flying, he won't take it any better then if you told him yourself."

"Ah, Mister Potter; just the boy we wanted to see." Harry resisted the urge to gulp. He looked up and found Lucious Malfoy and Professor Snape leering at him. Twin nightmares. "We were just wondering when you'd show up." Harry couldn't help but think that this was a duh-comment. They had been in the same room just seconds ago. "So, did you have your way with Draco? Most shocking. You're lucky he wants the father to live, Potter. He might not have the will to take care of you, but I have more then enough. Which doesn't mean to say that you're going to get off easy just because Draco wants you around."

"Harry? Oi, Potter!" Harry turned. Draco was striding towards him with a black cat on his shoulder. "You need to come with me. Don't worry, father, I'll take care of him." He grinned evilly at Harry. "Come along, _dearie._" With that, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down another corridor. Harry glanced apologetically back at Hermione with a look that said 'I'll talk to you later.'

Malfoy must've dragged him for a quarter of an hour before he turned into an empty classroom and locked the door, casting the Silencio Charm over the room. "Now, before you try and defend yourself, I just saved you from being brutally tortured by my father. So think about that. Second," he eyed Harry oddly for a moment. "Did you really want to help, or was that all so that my family didn't kill you?"

"I told you, Draco, I meant every word I said! Why don't you believe me?" Harry cried frustrated.

"Because, you forget, Harry; this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't raped me! From what I've heard, rapists don't technically want the responsibilities of being a parent with someone they raped! And you hate me, loath me; why in hell would you want to help me when I'm pregnant?" Draco looked ready to burst: this deffinantly had been walled up.

"Because I- I- I feel guilty..."

"Oh, that's it, is it?" Draco sneered.

"Look, Draco, I don't exactly feel proud of what I did. I don't want to think about it. Draco, I AM sorry." Harry looked at the other boy sadly. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I just... want to make it up to you."

Draco looked at the Gryffindor, stunned. "R-really? That's um... well, I didn't expect it from you. And, as for forgiveness, if you want it, I'll give it to you. BUT..."

Harry held his breath.

"...you're going to have to do a really good job of taking care of me for the time." Draco cracked a grin. Harry sighed, nodding.

"Sure. Anything." He closed his green eyes and bowed his head, relieved that Draco was allowing him to be a part of this. And speaking of which...

Draco frowned at Harry's newly formed smile. "What _Now?_" The blonde cried in exasperation.

"Well, it's just..." the raven haired teen shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father, that's all." He smiled up at Draco, who cracked a small grin.

"Yeah, well, you won't be able to deny that much longer, will you? Pretty soon I'll look like some kind of Plimpy..." His grin faded. "Oh Gods, what in the hell am I saying! I'll be FAT!" Draco tried to shake the image of himself being large away. "Damn it." Harry just laughed. "I fail to see what is so hilarious about me looking like an overweight Muggle, Potter." Draco growled.

Harry calmed down a little. "No, no, that isn't funny; it's just you're acting like a girl, being conceited and all."

"Oh, so would it be funny if I was wearing a skirt, Potter? And braided my hair? And wore lipstick!" Harry burst into peals of laughter. The cat on Malfoy's shoulder gave a wheezy chuckle. Draco felt like he should be angry, but it WAS pretty funny...

So, despite himself, Draco giggled. The giggles turned into laughter when Harry, clutching his sides, fell off the desk he'd been sitting on and hit his head on the desk in front of him. Draco fell to his knees and both he and Harry laughed continuously until the cat gave a warning 'Meow' to alert them of the time. Draco wiped his eyes. "Oh, time for class." He gave one last chuckle and got to his feet, pulling Harry up with him.

Both of them stopped and stared at each other, wondering if it was possible that they could really make this work. Harry shook himself out of the daze first.

"Better get going, then."

Draco snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, right."

They looked at each other a minute longer. Harry finally took the Charm off of the room and unlocked the room. Then he paused. He turned back to Draco and whispered:

"Meet me after lunch later."

"Where at?" Draco whispered back.

Harry eyed some second year girls passing by before replying: "Lakeside."

'Simple enough.' Draco mused. "I'll see you then."

"Right. Bye." Harry swept from the room. Draco watched him walk briskly down the corridor before turning the other way and disappearing into the tapestry behind him.


	6. Getting Settled

Wonny: Snake and Lion fans, here ya go! Just some drabble, I'm afraid, but I hope it will do.

Gah! People, please, REVIEW! I need your support! I have spent many a sleepless night working for you! For a while now! Please, lend me your comments, critism, ANYTHING! Thanks.

Sorry about the rant, folks. Just lost my pop-pop and my mom and step-mom fought really bad so I can't go to my dad's for a while. -sigh- Life hates me, I suppose...

Anyways! On with la fic...

Getting Settled

Erin had never been to Hogwarts before. Not surprising since she had lived in America most of her life. She curled up on the other bed in Draco's room, sheeted with purple silk and pillows with golden tassels. The red head kept a constant eye on her charge, who was sleeping peacefully. She rolled a blue eye towards her clock, which read 11:58. It was nearly time for Lunch. Her stomach grumbled. Thoughts of fresh fried Tilapia made hunger unbearable.

She finally pushed herself off her pillow and skittered to Draco Malfoy's sleeping form. She reached out with one of her clawed hands and shook him gently.

"Mister Malfoy. Time for lunch."

The boy only groaned and rolled over.

"You said you were going to meet Potter afterwards, remember, Draco?"

Draco groaned again and opened one eye. "Can't it wait?" he muttered sleepily.

"You need the nutrients, now, for the baby. No, I insist you go down. It's for your own good. If you don't eat, the baby will feed off of your magic." Draco was wide-awake, now.

"Really? That can happen?" He rubbed his eyes.

Erin nodded. "Yes. But I'll go into it later, first, you need to eat."

Draco groaned. "But I feel sick..."

"You're going to eat something or I'll have to force feed you. You and your baby can't afford not to eat or skip meals. Like I said, it'll feed off your magic." She said this all as she laid out his robes for him. "Now up and at'em. You've got a long pregnancy ahead of you."

Draco managed to stumble down into the Great Hall in just five minutes. With the cat-guard on his shoulder, he really hadn't had a choice. Once there, he realized just how hungry he was. Erin hissed in his ear as he reached for the fruit "Pass me a Fuji apple; they're the best kind." He did and then decided to see if she was right. From on, Draco became addicted to the Fuji apples.

Once he was full, and feeling strangely rejuvenated, he made his way down to the agreed meeting spot. Seeing Harry wasn't there yet, Draco sat down to soak his swollen ankles in the water. 'It's funny; I thought this whole pregnancy thing was going to be awful. But it really isn't all that bad.' He purred contently. Erin heard him and purred right along with him, snuggling into his lap. If Draco hadn't known any better, he'd say nothing was wrong.

"Sorry I'm here so late." Draco leaned back a little to look at Harry, who was quite out of breath.

"Oh, that's all right. You'd might as well sit; my ankles are killing me, so there's no way I'm getting up." Draco replied.

Harry sat cross-legged beside the other sixth year. "You look comfy."

"Oh, yes, I'm as content as a cat, no offense," Draco glanced apologetically at Erin, "I've got my feet in freezing water because my ankles have swelled out of my shoes, and I'm bloody nauseous from lunch. Yes, I'd say I'm quite happy." Draco cracked a grin.

Harry chuckled. " Glad you are."

"I don't suppose that's the question you wanted to ask, was it."

"No, it wasn't. Listen, Draco, I know we don't usually get along really well, you said that yourself. But couldn't we just try?" Harry's face radiated sincerity.

Draco laughed. "Is that all? Honestly, if that's all you wanted, you're the one acting like a girl, Potter." Harry frowned.

"It isn't funny. I mean, well..." He blushed. "We don't. It isn't being girly. Oh, come off it; it wasn't that funny." Draco had fallen over laughing.

"It's only a joke, Harry. Oh, and your mascara's running." He laughed as Harry tried to figure that out. When he did, he turned a brighter shade of red.

"You'll pay for that one." Draco immediately went into high alert. Harry reached over and began tickling him before he had a chance to do anything, though.

"Ack! No! Stop it! It hurts!" Draco cried through his laughter. "Goddamn you, Potter! No! Quit it!" Harry backed off. Draco panted for breath. "If I weren't so tired, I'd get you for that." He pulled his feet from the water. They were red and angry looking. Draco winced. "Damn."

Harry got caught looking. "I told you they were swollen." Draco turned back to them. "They hurt, too." He lay back against his book-bag and rubbed his forehead. His stomach was starting to hurt. "I'm really starting to hate pregnancy..."

He was just closing his eyes for what promised to be a long nap when he felt a warm sensation circling his ankles. He looked down and saw Harry gently rubbing the sore left joint. It annoyed Draco. He would have said that he could do that himself and told Harry to get the fuck off, but the feeling of contentment the other boy's fingers were producing was overpowering him. Draco felt the ache disappear with the motion of the talented hands. Slowly, his eyes closed again and fell asleep.

Harry watched as Draco began to breathe deeply, a sign that the blonde was out. He stopped rubbing the other's ankles and conjured a blanket for him to sleep under. After covering up the dozing Slytherin, he conjured a second blanket, and, using his book-bag as a pillow, lay down beside the other. The teen removed his glasses and set them aside. He watched the blurry form of the sleeping Malfoy for a moment, pondering whether a relationship of any kind was possible between them. After a few moments, he, too, dozed off, deciding it was better for time to decide what was best.

"Mew..."

"I know, I know; give me a minute."

Draco leaned against the corridor wall for a rest. "I'm tired..."

After a day like yesterday, it was no wonder. Draco had awoken next to Harry Potter by the edge of the lake. His stomach hurt, and his head was swimming. After waking up Potter and running back inside to puke, he went back to his dorm and slept, missing several of his classes. Professor Snape woke him up and asked him if he wanted to fail, and that pregnancy was no excuse for missing his lessons. Things just leveled out after that, but it didn't help any with these terrible symptoms.

Draco slid down against the wall. Besides being completely wiped out, his stomach was cramping up again, and both together were not helping him concentrate in class. After some thought, he got to his feet and went to the one place he knew would give him some peace: The Room of Requirement.

Draco always snorted at the tapestry hanging on the wall opposite the hidden room. Trolls in tutu's; obviously not a very bright wizard. He turned his attention back to the blank wall and paced three times in front of the space. _'I need a place to sleep. Somewhere that will soothe my aches.'_ After pacing, a door swelled into place. Relieved, the silver-eyed teen entered, looking around until he was sure that no one was watching.

There was a warm, cushy bed resting against one wall and a fireplace, in full blaze, on the opposite side. A table with several potions bottles stood beside the bed. The atmosphere was, over-all, cozy, and Draco looked forward to getting some rest. Making sure that his pesky cat guard had looked the other way and was not present, he dropped his books and curled up on top of the warm sheets of the bed. He turned his focus on the potions and looked at their labels. All of them were safe, and there was even one to reduce the swelling in his ankles. He took a swig of each and rested his head against the soft pillows.

His eyes amused him with pictures in the fire, and once he thought he saw a face peeping out. It disappeared, but it did give him a good scare. 'I could stay here forever until it was time to give birth...' the blonde thought sleepily. He yawned and was just about to close his eyes when the face appeared again. He yelped and scrambled back on the bed. The head shook itself.

"Mister Malfoy, you really ought to be in class, don't you think?" Professor Dumbledore said wearily.

Draco's mouth moved, but nothing came out except "I-you...I didn't..."

"Never-mind; Draco, Madame Promfry would like to have a word with you." The head disappeared, and Draco groaned in protest.

"But I'm too tired..."

Knowing his whining would get him no where, he grabbed his things and trudged out of the room. Draco got a good swipe from Erin the Cat Guard, who was annoyed that he'd given her the slip. The Hospital Wing seemed a long way off, and Draco was already regretting leaving his sanctuary.

As soon as he reached the stairs, his legs unexpectedly gave out. Erin gave a yowl and leaped to the floor. Draco saw the world kaleidoscope; the floor sagged unevenly and the walls shivered like sheets of stone-colored water. The stairs trembled under what must've been an invisible giant's weight. Colors burst from everywhere, and it seemed as though the entire world was losing its mind.

Draco whimpered pitifully. He wished it would end. As the merciless stone floor rushed up to meet him, he heard someone cry "Draco!", and the world blacked out.


	7. Getting Paranoid

Wonny: Erm, I don't know what to say. Er, Read and Review? Nya?

Getting Paranoid

Draco awoke feeling like he had the day he found out he was expecting: sick and dizzy. He managed to lean over the side of the bed and be sick into a trash bin set conveniently at that spot. Wiping his mouth, he realized that someone was holding back his long, blonde hair. Looking back, he found Harry taking his hands away.

"What're you doing 'ere?" Draco muttered.

"I brought you here." Harry said coolly. "You passed out, remember?" Draco did remember. He shuddered.

"Thank-you." The silver-eyed boy whispered.

"Ah, young Mister Malfoy; so glad of you to join us in the conscious state." Madame Promfry pulled back the curtains, "Off, Potter; this is private." She shooed the Gryffindor out of the curtained area. She then cast the Silencio Charm on the curtains and turned back. Draco gulped. He had the feeling that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Draco frowned, sitting down gently on his bed. Erin rolled her eyes.

"All she did was stick her hand up your-"

Draco gave her a withering look, and she realized what she'd been about to say. "You're right; owch." She resumed her human form and flopped down on the bed beside him. She watched him for a minute before opening her mouth again.

"You know, I did promise to tell you why the baby would feed off your magic." She watched amusedly as Draco eyed her with renewed interest.

"Well, why would it?" He asked, impatiently.

"Well, why _wouldn't _it is really the correct question. I mean, when you give it some thought, don't you think that if the right nutrients weren't available, it would turn to the other source of energy?" She paused.

"I suppose." Draco reasoned. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? If you don't eat, it will turn to your magic to continue to grow. That's why it is so very important not to skip meals while you're pregnant. Once your magic's gone, both of you could kiss your lives good-bye. Simple, eh?" She chuckled. "Bit on the blonde side, aren't you?"

"What?"

"American joke; didn't think you'd get it. Forget about it." She got to her feet and rooted through a drawer in her bedside table. She pulled out, finally, a photo album. It looked silky, and closer inspection revealed a velvety surface. She brought the book back and sat down next to Draco again.

"What's in there?" Draco asked. He leaned over, eyeing the book with curiosity.

"This is my album. It's full of pictures of my home and two of my very special Japanese friends. They were the one's I was telling you about. They were in a situation just like yours." The red-head flipped open the photo album. She kept flipping until she got to a picture of a teenager with black hair and brown eyes. He waved and smiled at the two of them. "That's Satoshi: he and I met over the Sky-net. He wrote to me and told me, one day, that he and this boy he really liked were in a bit of a tight spot. He wanted my help, and he sent money to America so I could stay with him." She smiled sadly at Satoshi's face. "I'll never forget the time I spent there; how jealous my friends were."

Draco looked across the page at the photo of another teenaged boy. This one had wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes. 'Like Potter's...'

"Who's that?"

Erin, who had been staring off into space, shook her head and glanced down at the picture. The boy gave a sneer and held up the V-victory fingers. "That's Shigeru, Satoshi's boyfriend. He's the father. Nice guy, but he was a little vulgar at points." She turned the page. This one showed a Japanese style home. Cherry blossom trees waved in the wind. Satoshi and Shigeru were holding each other fondly. Once and a while, they would lean over and kiss each other. It was a good photo. "That's where I stayed. Pretty, huh?" She then snapped the book shut and handed it to him. "You can look at it. If you want to know something, just ask."

With that, the animangus guard bounced onto her own bed and was, in seconds, fast asleep. Draco flipped through her photos, looking at each in turn. At the start of every month, there would be a picture of the boy named Satoshi with his shirt up, exposing his belly. Every month, his belly got bigger. He would smile and laugh at the photographer's expression once and a while as well. Draco stopped when he reached a photo dated 8-14-05. He gazed at it, smiling a little.

Satoshi was in a hospital bed, with the boy Shigeru at his side, both were making over a small infant in a bundle nestled in Satoshi's arms. Both looked tired, but extremely pleased and proud. Draco shut the book and lay it by his bedside table, crawling under the covers and drawing the curtains around him. He wondered what he would feel like when his own child was born. 'Sore,' he decided, 'sore and tired.'

He was just about to drift off when the door to his room opened.

"Draco?" someone called.

Draco gave a muffled "What?" and waited.

"It's me; Harry. Snape wanted to make sure you got the potion he left for you."

Draco sighed. "I didn't see one." He groaned.

Harry crossed the room and pulled back the curtains. Draco frowned disgustedly.

"It's right here. Take it before you drift off." Harry stuffed potion into Draco's hands. Draco took a quick swig and lay back down.

"There, happy?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Now do you mind, Potter?"

Harry stared at him reproachfully. "I'm going. G'night." He stood and walked away briskly. He hoped Draco would apologize, but the Slytherin said nothing. He sighed sadly. "Sleep well."

"...Thank-you. Night."

Harry stopped and smiled into the dark room. "Welcome." Then he left.

Draco felt rested after waking up, a first since he'd been pregnant. He immediately started taking it all the time. Unfortunately, the sleep was the only thing the potion improved. At the end of two months, Draco's ankles were so swollen and sore that it became unbearable to walk. He was nauseous all the time, and that was a really big problem where classes were concerned. He thought at one point that he was going to miscarry because of severe pain in his stomach, and that got his emotions in turmoil. And, as if that weren't enough, he began to notice that his pants were getting tighter around his belly then he liked. Things were just not going smoothly for Draco.

Erin kept her yellow eyes upon him night and day. There were even times when he would wake up and find her luminous eyes staring at him. It caused him on more then one occasion to scream and chuck the nearest object at her, and that would usually be the lamp. She had, currently, a bandage on her tail, and would scowl at Draco, dare he meet her eyes.

Worst of all was the growing paranoia. Draco feared more then he usually did. He hated potions, which used to be his favorite class. Come off it, though; some of those concoctions could be deadly for the baby. Snape seemed to be treading on the thin line between safe and not-safe. To Draco, anyways.

But the thing, or person, he feared most was the person who was the other parent. Draco just didn't trust Harry. He had he feeling deep down in his gut that if Harry got pissed like he had that one night that he would react the same way. Draco was afraid, though, not only for himself, but for his growing child. He could not afford to be raped again. If he lost this child, Draco felt that surely he would lose his mind. Slowly, Draco began to avoid Potter altogether.

At first, he would only talk with him briefly. Then he would just smile at whatever Harry said. Finally, he started avoiding the raven-haired teen. Whenever Harry and his friends walked down a corridor, Draco darted into another full of Slytherins. He was beginning to wish he had some sort of map that would tell him where Harry was and where he was going. The farther he was from the other boy, the better. Erin said nothing, but she did sigh occasionally and shake her black furred head. After all, what could she say? Draco was carrying the baby and it was his choice if he wanted to de-connect himself from its father.

When Draco started toting around his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, again, Harry finally decided to pull him to the side.

The green-eyed teen waited until Draco came out of the Potions classroom before confronting him. Draco took one look at the other and turned back to the burly body guards, waiting patiently for them. They, however, were busy with several boils that were sprouting from their faces. Harry praised Ron for the jinx, then touched Draco's shoulder.

The blonde started. "What?"

Harry pulled at his robes gently. "Can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Draco paled. "No, I-I have homework. Lots. Sorry." He turned to flee when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Would you quit it? You act like I'm some kind of killer."

"Get off! I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"I don't trust you! LET GO OR I'LL FRY YOU, POTTER!" Draco's eyes turned white, as they had a couple of months ago. He wrenched his arm from Harry's grasp and fled down the hallway. Pansy stopped him to ask what was wrong, but he growled at her and kept going. Erin clung on for dear life.

When Draco finally slowed down, he'd come to the edge of the lake. He remembered Potter being down here with him and massaging his ankles. Waking up next to him. Draco groaned and collapsed onto the soft, December grass. He couldn't roll over onto his belly; it was rather sensitive. He stared at the gray, depressing sky for a moment. He absentmindedly placed his hand over his stomach. After what seemed like forever, but was only five minutes, he sat up and put his face in his hands. His shoulders trembled. Erin watched and then rubbed herself against him.

"He-he's supposed to help me," Draco whimpered from somewhere in his slim fingers, "but I just- I just don't feel like he's-"

Erin sat on his shoulders, keeping a constant purr while she spoke. "It's mood swings. You'll get over it, my friend."

"I just can't help but think that he'll do something else to me... I hate it!" Draco wept bitterly. "Damn it. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" He clutched his blonde hair in exasperation. "Why can't I live a damn normal life? Fuck, my father's a Death-Eater, my mother's a Veela, I'm pregnant, and the father is Harry Potter. I seriously don't think this could get any-"

"Worse?"

Draco and Erin looked up. Draco groaned and put his head back in his hands. "Damn you, Potter, can't you just fuck-off?" Draco cried exasperatedly.

Harry frowned. "Well, I think I have a right to follow you, seeing you are carrying-"

"Don't say it; whatever you do, just don't say that..." Draco muttered.

Harry stared. "What in the Hell has gotten into you? What are you, paranoid?"

Draco growled. "Paranoid? Of course not! The only reason I'm not going to go anywhere with you is the very same reason that led to me getting knocked-up! Can you blame me? Well, I suppose since that reason concerns you, you could blame me..." Draco met the Gryffindor's eyes. "And you would, wouldn't you, you sick bastard." He turned away and glared into space. Harry just stood there, feeling hurt and confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and the way you raped me, you git! If you don't get it, then shove-off; I want to be alone. Doubt that's possible, now." He gave Erin a withering look, which she hissed at.

After some quiet thought, Harry sat down beside Draco, who flinched. "That's what's bothering you?"

Draco rolled his silver-colored eyes. "No, I just threw it out there to confuse you. Yes that's what's bothering me! Are you that naive?"

"Insulting me isn't helping."

Draco threw his hands up. "I give up!"

"Look, if that's all that's bothering you, I'll give you my word that it won't happen again."

Draco stared at the other teen. "Your word?" Draco gave a weak laugh. "That's it? I don't think you realize how much trouble your mistake that night caused. Let me explain for you: I'm pregnant with your child. You. The Boy-Who-Lived. Now, I know that you know what my father is, correct?"

Harry nodded. "A Death-Eater, yeah."

"Yes, he is. Now, Death-Eaters support and obey who now? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, yes?"

"Yes, yes, I'm not a complete idiot, you know."

Draco ignored him. "Now, knowing that, can you picture what would happen if The Dark Lord found out that I'm carrying your baby? His Nemeses child? THE PERSON HE'S SUPPOSED TO KILL! Now do you get the picture!" Draco felt tears trickle down his cheeks again. "I'm going to get fucking killed carrying this baby..." Again, the Slytherin put his head down into his knees. "And it's all because someone didn't like what I had to say about them..." Soft sobs came from the broken Draco.

Erin mewled softly and rubbed against Draco's knee. She gave Harry a look that said "Say something.", and resumed her rubbing.

Harry hesitated. Everything Draco said was true; that it was Harry's stupid mistake; that it was most likely going to kill Draco, by being murdered or otherwise. But thinking of Voldemort going after his child got Harry to wake up and see, finally, how much damage that one tiny mistake had blossomed into. What hurt worst was that Draco blamed himself because of what he'd been feeling. Harry knew it wasn't Draco's fault. If anything, it was Harry's fault.

The Gryffindor reached over and placed a hand on Draco's back.

"It wasn't-_isn't_- your fault."

Draco looked up from his hands. "W-what?"

"I said it's not your fault. You seemed like you were blaming yourself. This is my fault, and I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you. Voldemort is going to have to go through me first." Harry gazed at the other, eyes giving off a sense of seriousness.

Draco laughed weakly, wiping his eyes. "That's very noble of you, but being the hero isn't going to work, this time. Do you really think The Dark Lord will hesitate to kill you to get to me? Excuse me; the baby? Just because you're supposed to fight him in the end doesn't mean he'll run away when you step in front of me." Draco leaned on one of his arms, staring at Harry inquisitively. "You're serious, though, aren't you?" The Slytherin chuckled. "Who'd have thought..."

"Thought what?"

"That Harry Potter would offer to protect his worst enemy; well, second, next to the Dark Lord." Draco shook his head. "Un-bloody-believable."

Harry thought for a moment.

"Third."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Third worst enemy. Snape's my second."

Draco grinned. "Excuse me, then."

Erin the cat yawned. "What time is it?"

"Emmm..." Harry frowned. "Dunno." He looked to Draco, who sighed and pulled up his sleeve and looked at his Star-trigemy reader. (A/N that's a watch like the one Dumbledore wore during the first book.)

"It is..." the blonde grinned, grabbing his bag, "Time for you both to start wearing a watch." He laughed as both the cat and the Gryffindor chased after him. "A little touchy, aren't we?" He called over his shoulder as he ran. The laugh died in his throat when a tight, curling pain blossomed in the pit of his stomach.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, wrapping an arm around his waist. He fell to his knees and brought the other up around the first. He was dimly aware of feet approaching. Draco groaned, wincing.

"Oh, like we're going to fall for that one." Harry knelt down and started tickling the Slytherin's sides. Erin jumped onto the blonde's back and brushed her whiskers against the nape of his neck.

"Ow, Potter...bloody cat-girl, fuck-off, the pair of you! Ah! Dammit, it hurts, stop!" Draco gritted his teeth and managed to glare at the black-haired boy, who stopped his assault. Seeing Harry cease made Erin stop her teasing as well. Harry placed a hand on Draco's back.

"You alright?"

Draco hissed at a particularly large wave of pain. "No, I am bloody not alright!" It felt terrible; like someone was crushing his whole abdomen. He became vaguely aware of someone stretching his right arm over their shoulders and hoisting him to his feet. A warm ball of fur curled up on his other shoulder, a light, rumbling purr sending jitters down his spine. By his right, he heard someone tell him that they were going to take him to Madame Promfry. From his left, a female's voice hissed that he should lie down in his room. The arguing was just too much. Draco closed his eyes and knew no more.


	8. Mending the Conections

Wonny: ...Yeah...Um...Hope you all like...this chapter...zzz...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Erin and the plot. So nyah.

Mending the Conections

"I think it's just a symptom of pregnancy."

"Whatever it was, it scared the hell out of me, Hermione."

"It happened to the other pair I associated with before. A lot. I wouldn't worry; unless it continues, it's absolutely normal."

"What do you mean if it continues?"

"I mean if he wakes up and he's still in pain."

"Ah."

A groan sounded, and the three teens looked over. Erin was back to her human form, her blue and yellow eyes raking endlessly over poor Draco, who was snuggled deep into the covers of Harry's bed. The Gryffindor dorms had been closer at the time. Harry stood just to the cat girl's left, watching worriedly. Hermione had been called from the library to have a look at the poor Malfoy. After a few minutes, she declared he would be okay.

Draco opened his silver eyes and, instead of the usual green, calm bedroom he knew, a sea of eccentric red and yellow met his eyes. He shut his eyes again. The brightness was giving him a headache, and, in the process, was making him nauseous. He groaned again.

"Draco? Are you awake?" The voice was very foggy, and it made it hard for Draco to figure out who was speaking. Another voice came, higher then the first.

"Draco, please answer her." That sounded a bit like that Granger girl...

'Granger Girl!' Draco's eyes shot open. He sat up, looking all over the room. His eyes rested on a trio of people at the side of his bed. No, not his bed, but then, who's?

"What happened?"

The red-headed shadow-person leaned over a little, checking his forehead before saying "You passed out from pain."

Draco rubbed his eyes like a sleepy child. "Oh...Where am I? And why is this room so bloody bright?"

He took his hands away from his eyes. No longer were the people blurry figures; now they took the shape of Erin, Potter, and Granger. Not a combination he wanted to see.

Pictures of lions and beds of red curtains and sheets decorated the room. From the looks of things, he was in the Gryffindor boys' dorm. But how'd he get here?

"You're in the Gryffindor House." Granger explained. Man, she should be the one with the glasses, not Potter. She would look like more of a bookworm if she had a pair of glasses to push up her nose. "Harry and Erin brought you up here." She continued, reading the look on his face.

"It was the closest place." Harry said softly.

Erin nodded, sitting on the edge of the 4-poster bed and watching her charge. "You're lucky we didn't take you else where. We didn't think you'd make it." One black, furry ear twitched at this.

Draco muttered something under his breath. He then realized that this was not his bed, an obvious thing, but it had been over looked in the excitement. "...Whose bed is this?" He knew the answer already, but he just wanted to hear it said.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably. "Mine."

Draco snorted at the look on Potter's face. "I won't say anything now, but expect it later." He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, stretching a little. "Well, I'd better get back to my own bed. Potter looks temped to throw me down." He was only teasing, but Harry looked flustered all the same.

"What!"

Draco held in a laugh. "Only joking, Potter; don't blush on me."

Erin snickered a little, and Granger covered her mouth, trying her best not to laugh at her friend. Harry glared at them both. To Draco's surprise, the green-eyed boy glared at him, too.

"I thought you would be the last person to say something like that, but I guess you haven't changed very much, have you?"

The girls stopped giggling, looking very shocked. They backed away slightly, eyeing Harry wearily.

Draco gaped. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. You went on and on in front of your folks, but now it's alright to joke about it? You really haven't changed; you think this is some way to make everyone feel sorry for you and so I can look like the fool. It's the same game. I get it. Fuck you very much, too." Harry turned on heel and stormed from the room. Erin and Hermione watched him, looking worried. Draco just stared blankly.

Erin turned to him. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what to think right now. Much like yourself."

Hermione said nothing, although Draco got the feeling that she disagreed with Erin.

Draco sat there, for a moment. After what seemed to be eternity, he stood, grabbing his things that Harry had so thoughtfully brought up. "As I said, I'll be on my way."

Erin turned back into her cat form, jumping on his shoulder as the fair-haired boy walked briskly from the room, head bowed low. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen him in such a way.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. "I never asked you to touch me, Granger." She let go, and looked behind him to face her. "What?"

"I realize that Harry is mostly to blame for this...problem. And I know you're having some troubles yourself, but..." She twirled a lock of her bushy hair around her finger. "...This is all just as hard on him as it is for you. He's just as upset as you are. Could you at least try to...control yourself a little? It would make it easier on both of you."

Draco blinked, then scowled. She had a point, but that didn't mean he had to admit it. "I didn't ask for your suggestions, either. Mind your own business, Granger." He turned again and ran from the room, down the stairs, and out the large portrait hole. Hermione was not fazed.

"He'll take the advice." She said to herself. "He thought he was slick, but I saw it. He'll take it." She then went down the stairs calmly and sat by the fire, propping open a large book. She curled up, reading. The title was 'Male Pregnancies and How to Care for Them'.

There was a party going on.

Invites had been sent days, weeks ago. With so many students just duplicating them, though, the plans were changed so that everyone could attend. The occasion was that Nearly-Headless Nick had been accepted into the Headless Hunt. That was the original cause, anyway.

Now there were reasons like Pansy's birthday, Pre-Graduation, est., est. Dumbledore had no problem with throwing a huge party in the Great Hall at all. In fact, he encouraged it.

"The students need something to take their minds off the tragedy inflicted by Lord Voldemort over the course of last summer and this school year.", he had stated at breakfast two weeks prior, "Why not let them dance, party, and eat? It's a wonderful idea."

Word spread like wild fire. Girls went on ever Hogsmade trip, swarming into boutiques and dress shops for the perfect outfit. Of course, many people were asked to go with someone else. Neville Longbottom asked Hermione, but she was already going with Ron, for example. Even Erin, Draco's guard, was showing up; as a special guest, for secrecy's sake.

Even with all this excitement, however, Draco was still gloomy. Like there was any way he'd show up like he was. Now four months pregnant, he was getting a bit obvious. Not that everyone didn't know already, but the rest of the school was so preoccupied with the party that no one had said or gossiped about it yet. Draco wasn't too fond of his appearance, though, and that was a good enough reason for him not to attend.

Another thing was that Draco was monstrously depressed. He just received word via owl that his parents were expecting a visit with the Dark Lord, soon. Worse was that His Vileness wanted Draco to be present. As if that weren't enough, it appeared that the icing on the cake was that this was the most difficult part of his pregnancy, according to Granger. She said that he was at risk of losing his child more then ever now, and that toeing the line wasn't good enough: he had to keep as far away from the line as possible.

Naturally, Draco couldn't be at most of his classes, most certainly Potions. Unfortunately, this meant twice the load of homework. Draco was stressed enough as it was, let alone with homework.

So, as the Cat Guard fixed her make-up and hair, he sat in one of the chairs in his room, scratching out the last few words of his homework from Defense Against the Dark Arts. There would be nothing else to do afterwards but sit around and wait for his guard to return. He sighed, putting his quill and parchment away. It was going to be a lonely night.

Erin noticed his forlornness. "You know, the party doesn't exclude you." She attached a large hoop earring to her left ear.

"I'm not going. Do you think I want to go to that looking like this?" He got up, walking over to the door. "I'll just find something to keep me occupied."

The red-head adorned the other earring and turned to her charge. "Suit yourself. If you need me, you know where I'll be. Ja." She swept past him and down the hall. Draco shut the door and sighed heavily. He almost wished Potter was here to keep him company.

'What would he come down here for? Especially after he blew up a month ago...'

Draco hadn't heard much from Harry since then. Usually it was just a ''lo' or 'Hey'. Draco slumped onto his bed, careful not to roll over onto his stomach. He felt so alone at times like these.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the party was already in full swing. The Weird Sisters were on stage, tonight. Girls were dressed in the hottest fashions, flirting with every boy that looked their way. The guys were showing off, break-dancing and pulling off tricky moves. The secret to doing those was to take an Adrenaline Potion before the party.

Harry was with Ron and Hermione. Mostly, though, it was just Ron and Hermione snogging and doing other things. Harry tagged along like a fifth wheel. He was expecting something a little more exciting, but nothing of the sort seemed to want to meet his eyes. While his two friends started another snog-fest, he saw Erin, Draco's guard, chatting with a couple of fifth year students. She noticed him and waved him over.

Harry excused himself, knowing that Hermione and Ron were too preoccupied with each other to notice. He weaved his way through the throngs of other students.

"What's happening?" Erin handed him a butter beer when Harry reached her.

Harry shrugged, looking around as he opened the bottle. "Nothing worth while." He frowned. "Where's Malfoy?"

Erin flicked her long, red hair behind her shoulder. "He said he didn't want to go. Shame. I thought he'd be alright by himself." She took a swing of something in a metal can labeled 'Mountain Dew'. "He's going to be lonely, and I told him so, but he wouldn't listen. Don't blame him, though. He's worried sick about you-know-what."

Harry felt something grow brighter in his mind. "Hmm. You think he'll be in his room the whole time?"

"Wouldn't doubt it. He's been self-conscience about his condition, lately." She took another swing, tapped the can with her wand, and downed more. "Why do you ask?"

"Just was wondering..." Harry fell silent as Erin shrugged and drifted off with the other girls. He tapped his fingers on the neck of the bottle, frowning. Finally, he turned on heel and marched out of the Great Hall. Several times, people stopped him to ask if he was turning in early for the night. He would nod politely and excuse himself. There was someone he needed to see...

Draco was going to say 'Fuck waiting' and fall asleep. It was eleven at night, and he was tired. His stomach had ceased cramping for the night, he hoped, and he felt incredibly exhausted.

The Slytherin curled up on his side, the curtains drawn around his bed. He was snuggled into the silky, emerald sheets. He yawned and closed his eyes.

'Knock knock'.

Draco groaned, burrowing himself further into the covers. It figured that the hyper active cat had to come back just when he was starting to nod off. He let out a muffled "It's open."

The door opened slowly. "Draco?"

The blonde's eyes shot open. He sat up, crawling quickly the other end of the bed and ripping the curtains back. Harry stood there, a bottle of butter beer in his hands, looking surprised at the sudden movement.

"Potter?" Draco rubbed his eyes. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Harry sighed. "Yes."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"...I was bored."

Draco snorted. "So you came here, of all places?" He watched Harry sit in one of the armchairs. "What are you here for, Potter?"

Harry fiddled with the bottle, biting his lip as he frowned. He really didn't have a reason. He had just...come. That's it. He opened his mouth to say exactly that, but the look on Draco's face stopped him. Harry chuckled.

Draco looked like a five-year-old child, awoken from a pleasant sleep. The blonde yawned, eyes too heavy to keep open. He rubbed his silver eyes and whined. It was terribly cute. He frowned as Harry snickered.

"Excuse me, Potter, but I don't think waking me just to laugh at me is a logical reason. Talk. Now." He glared, but yawned on accident. Harry laughed a little more.

"Well, I didn't. You look...cute. Like that, anyway. Like a child. Anyway..."

Draco held up a hand. "Wait, wait, WAIT. You did not just say that I'm cute."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what if I did?"

"Don't you fuck with me, Potter. I'm not in a good mood." Draco growled. He leaned on the foot of the bed, eyes glittering as they caught the fire-light. He reminded Harry of a large cat. "You have five minutes."

The emerald-eyed boy just shrugged. "I just...came. That's all."

"Potter..."

"No, really! That's my reason! I don't know exactly why. I just wanted to."

Draco looked at the other teen intently. Harry frowned, looking into the fireplace. He looked confused.

"That's all?"

"That's all." Harry answered.

Draco watched him a little more. "Come here. Sit."

Harry was startled at this, but got up and came over anyway. He sat on the edge, looking into the fire.

"Potter...Harry...what in the Hell is screwing you up?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

Harry shrugged. "Too many things."

"Like?"

"Well, for one- wait, why do you care?" Harry asked, shooting Draco a look that said he didn't trust him.

The blonde Slytherin gazed back at him coolly. "You came. You'll talk. You showed up here without any purpose, and I intent to get something out of you waking me up." He rested his chin on his hands. "So talk, Harry."

Harry again started fiddling with the neck of the Butter-beer bottle. "Why do you want to know? So you can brag?"

"No." Draco said, simply. "Why do you not want to tell me?"

Bad question.

"Let's think, Malfoy. What have you been doing over the past, oh, I dunno, seven years? Putting me down, right? Why should I tell you anything at all?" Harry turned back to the fire, looking steamed.

"Because...I don't know, because I feel bad." Harry gave him a funny look, "Look, I know it's crazy, but I've lost my fucking mind being fucking preggers, so don't push me..." Draco pushed his fingers through his bangs, slicking them back, but leaving the fingers there, "Besides... we should at least know a little about each other. Face it, if your folks knew nothing about each other, how'd that make you feel?" He turned his gaze away at these words.

"How would you know what that feels like? You're parents seem to be pretty close." Harry asked, snorting.

Draco stayed quiet for a moment.

"...My mum, she never met my dad before they were married."

Harry looked back to the other. Draco seemed to be deep in thought.

"When they had me, they had to know each other. They failed. Miserably. It was like living in two different houses. Sometimes I was spending time with mum, sometimes with dad, and..." He bowed his head, "Sometimes by myself. They went out so many places to 'fall in love'. They left me behind."

"...I'm sorry to hear that." Harry touched Draco's shoulder briefly.

"Yeah. But, Why should I complain? You don't even remember yours..." Draco replied, softly. Harry hesitated.

"That's better then having them and not having a family togetherness." Harry added. Draco nodded.

"I suppose." The blonde sighed, "Well, that makes that part of us even." There was another awkward silence.

Harry finally uncorked the bottle and took a swig. He handed to the other. "Here."

Draco eyed the bottle, and then Harry.

"It's not poisoned. Why would I poison both of you?" Harry reasoned. Draco accepted this and gulped down some of the butter beer. He smiled contently.

"I never get tired of that stuff..."

Harry shrugged. "Not like I could being you Firewhisky."

Draco chuckled. "No, you couldn't. Then I would be poisoning you." They shared a soft laugh. "By the way, where's Granger and the Weasel?"

Harry frowned. "If you mean Ron and Hermione, they're enjoying themselves. Why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged and downed more of the drink. "Those two are always around you. I didn't think they'd let you out of their sight."

"Yeah, well, guess so, huh?"

Draco noticed the touchiness in Harry's voice. "Oi, no offense, Harry."

Harry eyed the blonde, who was trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Oh, don't be. I haven't talked this much to anybody. It's nice once in a while, you know?" Draco leaned onto Harry's shoulder with another yawn, "You should wake me up more often."

Harry tensed, then relaxed and drifted an arm over the Slytherin. "You wouldn't mind?"

Draco sighed, looked frustrated. "I don't know, really. With the moods I've been having, I'd probably curse you or cry all over you. Depends, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Well, at least you offered." He leaned back into the pillows of the bed, Draco curling up onto his chest, "You never struck me as the cuddling type." He mused.

Draco closed his eyes, frowning. "Fuck off Potter. I'm tired. I'll cuddle you if I damn well want." He felt a hand in his hair.

"I'm not saying you can't. Just remember you were the one that wanted it." Harry whispered. Draco nodded sleepily.

"Sure, whatever. Now do me and Junior a favor and shut the bloody Hell up."

Harry laughed again. "Sure thing. Night."

Draco opened one eye. "You're...not leaving?"

"No. I don't think I can, Draco." He gestured to the blonde.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes again. "You could always force me off, Potter."

"Draco, I'm not going to force you off. Call it being soft, but no."

The Slytherin smiled a little. "Good, because this is very comfortable." He felt the Gryffindor's chest rumble with chuckles.

"You amaze me."

"I thought I told you to shut up, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right. Night then." He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand.

Draco yawned. "Night..."

Harry closed his green eyes.

"...Harry."

The dark-haired boy smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
